<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate everything about you by Serene_sama94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940421">I hate everything about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94'>Serene_sama94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Codependency, Dark Harry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Harry, Physical Abuse, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Toxic Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Tobias Snape tiene algo muy claro... Esta no es una historia de amor</p><p> </p><p>Inspirado en la canción "I Hate Everything About You" de Three Days Grace</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prefacio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Severus se encontraba de rodillas en aquella cama, su pecho pegado al colchón y una almohada pegada a su rostro acallando sus quejidos mientras aquellas suaves y delicadas manos que ya tan conocidas le eran recorrían su espalda y glúteos como si se tratara de la más bella de las musas en lugar de su pálido y escuálido cuerpo, a la par unas vigorosas caderas arremetían en su contra con aquel grueso y caliente falo penetrándole siempre fuerte y profundo haciendo que su espalda se arqueara a un en contra de su voluntad, giró el rostro para mirar sobre su hombro encontrándose con aquellos ojos tan resplandecientes como esmeraldas de los que se había enamorado, y el joven dueño de los mismos le regaló una sonrisita ladina</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Me encantas Sev- murmuró el moreno aumentando el ritmo e impactando la palma contra sus nalgas haciéndole gemir fuerte</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Harry… espera, por favor…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Shhh, no te contengas y gime para mí, amor- ignorando su petición y con un suave siseó de placer le tomó de las caderas con una mano mientras la otra tomaba su cabeza para mantenerle sujeto fuertemente contra el colchón</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El joven castaño continuó su faena cual bestia posesa sometiendo al mayor de todas las maneras posibles y haciéndole gemir de nueva cuenta haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera dividido entre las discordantes sensaciones de las que era víctima en ese momento pues no iba a negar que lo estaba disfrutando pero no podía dejar de lado ese ligero regusto de molestia al sentirse obligado a asumir un rol que no le gustaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eres mío, sólo mío- siseó el joven Gryffindor justo cuando ajustaba el ángulo de sus penetraciones y comenzaba a golpear de lleno la próstata del pocionista quien sin poderlo evitar gritó mientras se corría abundantemente contra las sedosas sabanas…</em>
</p><p>-¡Harry!- gritó Severus despertando de aquel sueño húmedo, tomó asiento de manera incómoda debido a la dolorosa y vergonzosa erección y respiró pesado jalándose el cabello con frustración al caer en cuenta de que aún con la oclumancia o la poción de dormir sin sueños había vuelto a soñar con aquel mocoso.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Uno: La separación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time we lie awake<br/>After every hit we take<br/>Every feeling that I get<br/>But I haven't missed you yet</p><p>Severus Tobias Snape tenía la reputación de ser un completo hijo de puta sin corazón y él nunca se molestó en desmentirlo pues a decir verdad todo lo que decían de él a excepción del ridículo rumor sobre su supuesto vampirismo era cierto, por lo mismo nunca se imaginó que pese a ello y su horrible personalidad ciertas clases de oclumancia harían que cierto joven de ojos verdes se fijara en él y mucho menos que se encontraría correspondiendo a dichos sentimientos de manera tan profunda.</p><p>El pocionista nunca se permitió nada con el menor y no solo por los enorme riesgos que correrían con el ministerio sino también porque era consciente de la guerra en la que pronto se verían envueltos y su papel en la misma, como doble espía podría morir en cualquier momento y no deseaba atar al joven a él en aquellas circunstancias. Pero la guerra no fue entera y cuando por fin la batalla terminó Harry en su testarudez salvó su vida del mortal ataque de Nagini, una vez que Severus se recupero fue que por primera vez se permitió vivir de verdad, lo primero que hizo el ojinegro fue renunciar a la docencia y por fin abandonar aquella lúgubre casa en la calle de la hilandera, reclamó el poder sobre las bóvedas Prince al ser el único ser viviente con algún lazo sanguíneo con esa casa anteriormente tan ancestral y orgullosamente, con dicha fortuna y sus ahorros de su odiosa vida laboral compró un chalet en un recóndito y pequeño pueblo mágico a las afueras de Escocia donde inició un muy exitoso negocio de pociones vía lechuza. La rapidez y premura con la que se realizó todo aquello podrá haber parecido una locura viniendo del siempre estoico jefe de la casa Slytherin pero la verdadera locura se mostró cuando sin pudor llegó a la madriguera y frente a todos sus amigos y conocidos besó a Harry Potter para enseguida pedirle que se mudara con él.</p><p>Han pasado cinco años desde entonces y aquí se encuentra ahora el pocionista en su biblioteca privada tomando una copa de whisky de fuego en compañía de un hermosos gato negro llamado Asmodeus.</p><p>-Puedes hacerlo, eres un puto adulto Severus, puedes hacerlo…- se dijo dando el último trago seguro de sí mismo pero sus manos temblaban y tenía una extraña sensación de hormigueo en el rostro</p><p>-¿Sev? ¡Estoy en casa!- la voz de su pareja se hizo desde la entrada de su hogar, el pelinegro tragó saliva saliendo a su encuentro</p><p>-Qué bueno que llegas, tengo algo que decirte- murmuró cuando estuvo frente al menor</p><p>-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué tan serio cariño? ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Harry tomando sus manos con delicadeza</p><p>-Tenemos que terminar- dijo Severus con expresión neutra, de aquellas con las que impartía sus clases en antaño a pesar de que luchaba por no buscar una superficie de la cual sostenerse pues las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento</p><p>-¿Terminar? ¿De qué hablas amor?</p><p>-Lo sabes bien…</p><p>-Sev, estás diciendo tonterías- murmuró el ojiverde sonriéndole- deberías ir a recostarte y mientras te prepararé algún refrigerio…</p><p>-¡No!- le interrumpió el mayor con un grito grave- entendiste a la perfección Potter, te quiero fuera de mi puta vida</p><p>El pocionista respiraba pesadamente esperando que su enojo hiciera entrar en razón de una vez por todas al otro, que el moreno por fin entendiera o jodida que era su relación pero no sucedió, la mano de Harry que hasta el momento había sostenido su muñeca con delicadeza repentinamente se convirtió en una garra tan pesada como grilletes de acero damasco que laceraba su articulación, la respiración del ojiverde se alteró y su rostro se descompuso mostrando una  rabosa mueca antes de recuperar la compostura y sonreírle a Severus, una sonrisa macabra que no llegaba a sus ojos que contrario a su calidez habitual ahora se mostraban fríos y sin chispa de vida.</p><p>-No Sev, tú no quieres eso…- susurró con un tono que habría aterrado al mismísimo Voldemort</p><p>-Sí, s-si lo quie…</p><p>-¡No!- le interrumpió- tú no sabes lo que dices, debes de recordar que el medimago dijo que el veneno de Nagini tendría secuelas de por vida</p><p>-Eso no tiene nada que…</p><p>-¡No me interrumpas!- el castaño gritó haciendo un fuerte desplante de magia accidental haciendo que Severus se estremeciera- Sabes que detesto que me interrumpan cariño</p><p>-Harry… tienes que calmarte…</p><p>-Como te decía, tú solo estás teniendo un episodio. No quieres que terminemos porque tú y yo nos amamos con locura ¿Cierto?- murmuró soltando su agarre para tomarlo del rostro y obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos</p><p>-Yo…- Severus dudó, su poca seguridad se esfumó haciéndole detestarse por darle al joven tal cantidad de poder sobre sí mismo</p><p>-Contesta- ordenó con las mandíbulas apretadas y aumentando la fuerza de su agarre</p><p>-Sí pero…</p><p>-¿Pero?- siseó Harry molesto</p><p>-Te amo Harry pero a veces siento que me asfixio- confesó el mayor</p><p>-Sé que puedo ser muy encimoso, pero es por tu bien querido. Tú no puedes estar solo, necesitas que yo cuide de ti- murmuró el ojiverde con aquella voz tan sedosa y peligrosa</p><p>-¿Y qué hay de tus celos?- se atrevió a cuestionar</p><p>-Cuido lo que es mío, es mi forma de amar querido, tu mejor que nadie conoces mi infancia. Nunca fui dueño de nada ni siquiera del cariño de alguien asi que no me puedo arriesgar a perderte</p><p>-Soy un ser humano, no un objeto de tu propiedad- siseó Severus</p><p>-Sev, mi amor, si vieras como te ven. No lo tolero, ellos no te conocen solo ven al héroe de guerra pero no conocen al pequeño e indefenso niño que aún vive aterrado en tu interior, solo te creyeron cuando yo hable a tu favor, así que no te merecen. Ellos no velaron por tu salud…</p><p>-Detente…</p><p>-Mi amado, sabes que nadie te amar como yo, nadie podría amarte si te conociera realmente por eso anhelas tanto mi cariño…- el menor besó sus labios castamente</p><p>-Deja de jugar con mi cabeza, ya no puedes manipularme más Harry- declaró alejándose como si aquel roce le quemara</p><p>Harry gruñó molesto mientras su magia desbordaba haciendo temblar la casa hasta sus cimientos. Sus nudillos se crisparon hasta volverse blancos cual papel haciendo daño al mayor quien no pudo evitar sentir miedo., el moreno nunca había llegado a lo físico en sus discusiones pero en este momento parecía dispuesto a darla una paliza y Severus se quedó helado y sin poder reaccionar</p><p>-No cariño, tu jamás debes temerme- susurró el ojiverde soltándole mientras volvía a regalarle aquella sonrisa macabra- Está bien, te daré lo que pides…</p><p>-Sí, necesitas tu espacio y lo entiendo, te daré el tiempo que necesites…</p><p>-Eso no es lo que…</p><p>-Y cuando te des cuenta- siseó elevando la voz, molesto por la interrupción- cuando te des cuenta de cuanto nos necesitamos estaré ahí esperando por ti</p><p>-Eso no sucederá- murmuró ahora molesto al sentirse de nueva cuenta menospreciado y como si sus sentimientos u opinión no importara</p><p>-Sevie te conozco mejor de lo que crees, mejor incluso que tú mismo- sin decir más el joven se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa en completa calma</p><p>Severus suspiró con alivió ignorando deliberadamente las últimas palabras de Harry y se dejó caer en el sofá cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostener su propio peso, respiró pesadamente hasta que ya no pudo controlar el llanto y sus sollozos resonaron con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas de alivio y felicidad corrían por sus mejillas: Realmente lo había logrado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Dos: El primer día sin Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every roommate kept awake<br/>By every sigh and scream we make<br/>All the feelings that I get<br/>But I still don't miss you yet</p><p>Only when I stop to think about it</p><p>Severus despertó con la sensación de haber dormido en una cama inmensa pero no era más que el hecho de haber dormido a sus anchas justo en el centro del colchón como siempre le había gustado y no en el lado derecho y bajo el estrujante abrazo de Harry, se levantó con calma para tomar un vigorizante baño y se desnudó ante el espejo de cuerpo completo observando el enorme contraste de su piel blanca con los oscuros hematomas y marcas de dientes que adornaban su cuerpo casi en su totalidad, suspiró quedamente pensando que tal vez ahora si tendrían oportunidad de sanar.</p><p>Una vez limpio y vestido con una simple túnica negra de corte holgado y cuello alto bajó a la cocina y encendió la radio muggle, escuchó las noticias en silencio mientras preparaba un par de huevos revueltos con tocino, sacó un poco de fruta picada del frigorífico y se hizo un café negro bien cargado, sonrió feliz mientras desayunaba contento por la ausencia del asfixiante y empalagoso aroma de la miel y las jaleas con los que Harry solía acompañar sus hotcakes o waffles. Mientras se alimentaba comenzó a hacer un repaso de todo lo que debía hacer en el día para estar al corriente con sus entregas y una vez que terminó tomó sus utensilios y los aseó para dirigirse de inmediato a su laboratorio.</p><p>El pocionista había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrado en el laboratorio, al parecer el tomarse libre el día anterior después de tanto estrés emocional fue suficiente para hacer que se atrasara a sobre manera y si bien podría surtir sus pedidos con la reserva que tenía eso solo significaba que debía resurtir su stock para no quedarse en ceros y si tomaba en cuenta que debía empacar también todo por su cuenta…</p><p>Mientras Severus revisaba su inventario el brazo izquierdo comenzó a temblarle y su vista se tornó borrosa, tuvo que sostenerse de las estanterías y respirar con fuertes bocanadas antes de casi arrastrarse fuera de aquel sótano y dirigirse a su sala</p><p>-Idiota, no puedes exponerte tanto tiempo a los vapores- siseó molesto al darse cuenta de la hora, había estado tan concentrado, rodeado de una perfecta aura de paz y tranquilidad debido a la falta de las tontas interrupciones del joven auror que se dejó ir en la belleza de su arte como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.</p><p>Asmodeus se acercó a su dueño con inusual dulzura y se repegó a sus tobillos al notarle mal</p><p>-Un poco de aire libre me hará bien ¿cierto?- susurró acariciando al gato mientras se ponía de pie con clama y movimientos lentos</p><p>Se tomó unos instantes para llegar al vestíbulo y tomar el solitario abrigo negro, tomó la bufanda por inercia, mientras se la colocaba recordó quien se la había obsequiado y con gesto de hastío la arrojó al suelo dando la vuelta dispuesto a salir de su hogar. Una vez fuera inspiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones del viento otoñal de principios de octubre, irguió la espalda haciéndola sonar antes de bajar el porche y comenzar con la agradable caminata por el vecindario, las hojas comenzaban a llenar las calles de aquel pintoresco pueblo que era una perfecta mezcla de las tradiciones mágicas y la modernidad muggle, todas las casas eran de piedra y madera adornadas con runas y configuraciones celtas y nórdicas pero su arquitectura era más de mediados del siglo XX, todos contaban con electricidad e incluso había quienes utilizaban automóviles o motocicletas, sobre todo aquellos que tenían que transportar sus productos hasta sus negocios en el centro del pueblo.</p><p>Severus suspiró con tranquilidad admirando los hogares de sus vecinos quienes comenzaban a prepararse para Samhaim colocando calabazas y nabos fuera, de inmediato se dio cuenta que debía preparar los ritos de este año, había olvidado que era el mocoso quien se había hecho cargo de ello en los años anteriores. Justo cuando aquel pensamiento le asaltaba, el pocionista tuvo la sensación de ser observado, continuó con su andar mientras discretamente miraba a su alrededor sin notar nada extraño pero su experiencia como espía le hizo cerciorarse por lo que con un suave murmullo y sin apenas mover los labios lanzó hechizos protectores y de detección pero de nuevo no obtuvo nada, el ojinegro sacudió la cabeza con molestia pensando que tal vez se estaba volviendo un tanto paranoico.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>Cuando Severus regresó a su hogar, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, después de su episodio paranoide decidió ir hasta el mercadillo del centro donde tomó una merienda ligera y aprovechó para surtir sus suministros.</p><p>-Estoy en casa- anunció y después torció los ojos al notar su estupidez después de todo no era como si el gato le fuera a contestar.</p><p>El mayor sacó los paquetes de sus bolsillos antes de quitarse el abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina donde una majestuosa lechuza blanca le esperaba con gesto apacible, de inmediato retiró el sobre de su pata y le dio algunos premios que Harry solía tener junto a ña cafetera antes de que el ave se diera por satisfecha y saliera por la ventana para emprender el vuelo.</p><p>-¿Asmodeus?- susurró Severus en busca de su familiar, de inmediato y habiéndose asegurado que la intrusa se había ido el aludido hizo su entrada restregándose contra sus piernas</p><p>-Pequeño manipulador- susurró con cierto aire de diversión tomándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando su barriga mientras ronroneaba</p><p>Después de un rato de mimos dejó al familiar y le alimentó para ocuparse en ordenar sus compras de nueva cuenta envuelto por el reconfortante silencio</p><p>-Muy bien, veamos qué es lo que quiere Lucius- susurró tomando el pergamino y lo leyó casi con aburrimiento</p><p>No era nada del otro mundo, el patriarca de la familia Malfoy (y dicho sea de paso su mejor amigo) le invitaba a otra aburrida tarde de ajedrez y coñac donde seguramente intentaría volver a convencerle de ser su socio. Cosa que de nuevo no lograría, aunque ahora que no estaba Potter… el mocoso siempre le aconsejó separar sus amistades de los negocios y siempre lo creyó un consejo sabio, sin embargo también sabía que el moreno detestaba su amistad con el rubio, no le gustaba que estuvieran a solas bajo ninguna circunstancia y ese era su principal motivo para no permitir aquella asociación, así que ya que él ya no era parte de su vida ¿Por qué no aceptaría dicha oferta? Aquella cuestión siguió rondando por su cabeza hasta el momento que se fue a la cama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Tres: La primer semana sin Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate everything about you<br/>Why do I love you?<br/>I hate everything about you<br/>Why do I love you?</p><p>Every time we lie awake<br/>After every hit we take<br/>Every feeling that I get<br/>But I haven't missed you yet</p><p>Only when I stop to think about it</p><p>Eran las cuatro en punto y Severus se alistaba para visitar a su mejor amigo, una semana había pasado desde que había recibido aquella invitación y ya no tenía forma alguna de posponerla. El pelinegro se acomodó el cuello de aquel saco negro del estilo de la regencia y suspiró molesto al pensar que no tenía caso alguno seguir intentando esconder aquella horrible cicatriz si aun así tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo le miraba buscando ver el mínimo asomo de la misma, se miró al espejo y notó que todo seguía exactamente igual, la palidez, las ojeras, la nariz torcida, sin embargo se sentía diferente y no para bien. Todo aquello que le hizo sentir pleno y tranquilo el primer día sin Potter alrededor se siguió repitiendo a diario y ese fue exactamente el problema, cada día despertaba en una cama que se sentía demasiado grande, cada día se miraba aquellos hematomas que sanaban haciendo resaltar las cicatrices que se habían ocultado tras los mismos, cada mañana le acompañaba tan sólo la voz de la radio dando las noticias mientras sentía la ausencia del aroma de los dulces a su alrededor y cada tarde salía tambaleándose de su laboratorio siempre olvidando tomar descansos y sin nadie que le sacara del trance al que se auto inducía al trabajar</p><p>-Suficiente- murmuró torciendo el gesto con molestia antes de salir de la habitación</p><p>************************************************</p><p>Lucius como siempre hacía gala de sus mejores modales y más finos lujos para atender a sus invitados, al llegar a Malfoy’s Manor fue un elfo doméstico quien le había guiado hasta la sala principal donde Narcissa y su marido charlaban cortésmente con aquellas sonrisas cómplices que sólo Severus había llegado a ver, siendo testigo de que contrario a la creencia general la pareja si tenía sentimientos profundos él uno por él otro.</p><p>-Severus, siempre es un placer recibirte- murmuró Narcissa poniéndose de pie mientras le sonreía con sincero entusiasmo</p><p>-El placer es mío, permíteme decir que luces más hermosa que nunca Cissy- le halagó correspondiendo a su abrazo</p><p>-Tan caballero como siempre querido. Bueno, si me permiten me retiro, los dejare con sus pláticas de caballeros- susurró la mujer retirándose de la sala</p><p>-Me alegra que vinieras Severus- murmuró el rubio guiándole a su despacho donde la mesa de ajedrez se encontraba ya lista</p><p>-Lamento haber tardado Lucius, estuve sumamente ocupado últimamente- dijo el pocionista tomando asiento mientras su amigo levitaba hacia ellos un par de copas de un sofisticado y muy añejo coñac</p><p>-Puedo imaginarlo, ese negocio tuyo va viento en popa, no conozco a una sola persona en nuestro círculo social o en el ministerio que no sea tu cliente- dijo Lucius con una sonrisita satisfecha y ambiciosa</p><p>-No tienes por qué halagarme Malfoy- sé lo bueno que soy- contestó con una sonrisa cínica antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida</p><p>-En ese caso, sabes perfectamente la propuesta que te haré…</p><p>-Sí, lo sé</p><p>-En ese caso me alegra que no trajeras a Potter, aunque debo decir que me sorprende, después de todo pasa tanto tiempo pegado a ti que pareciera que se han fusionado en un solo ente- murmuró con voz divertida</p><p>El pelinegro mantuvo el gesto neutro si permitirse reaccionar pero no pudo evitar la tensión en sus músculos, cosa que su amigo noto inmediatamente suprimiendo una sonrisita, le gustaba demostrar que su amigo tenía una gran debilidad en el joven Gryffindor</p><p>-Sí bueno, no debes volver a preocuparte por ello. Mi relación con Potter ha terminado definitivamente- susurró con calma antes de beber de nueva cuenta</p><p>Severus hubiera esperado cualquier reacción del de ojos plata, la burla incluso la mezquindad pero realmente nunca esperó el reproche que aquellos ojos le lanzaban en este momento</p><p>¿Qué hiciste Snape?- murmuró con voz molesta y seria</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Me refiero a que Cissy va a patear tu trasero cuando se entere, ¡Ese mocoso adora el suelo por el que caminas! Así que debiste hacer algo tremendamente estúpido para que te dejara, porque evidentemente tú no lo hiciste…</p><p>-¿Disculpa? He sido yo quien terminó con el asunto- siseó sorprendido y molesto por las conclusiones de Lucius</p><p>-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué carajos harías algo así?</p><p>-Eres mi mejor amigo ¿No sé supone que debes estar de mi lado y apoyarme?- masculló tenso</p><p>-Lo haría de no ser porque es la decisión más imbécil que has tomado y mira que te lo dice el idiota que tomó la marca tenebrosa y te convenció a ti de tomarla ¡Ese chico es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la puta vida!- gruñó el mayor</p><p>-Tú no tienes ni idea- rio el ojinegro ácidamente- Vivir con él fue un maldito martirio…</p><p>-¿Martirio? ¡Carajo Severus! Llevas cinco años follandote al salvador del mundo mágico ¡El puto niño-que-vivió! Decenas quisieran vivir el “martirio” del que hablas</p><p>-Ustedes ni se imaginan como es Potter realmente, esa cara de niño bonito que no mata ni a una mosca con la que se presenta es una puta farsa, es un maldito manipuladora, celópata, posesivo…</p><p>-¡Vamos Severus! Es un mocoso, tú eres veinte años mayor ¿Qué puede haberte hecho realmente?- le cuestionó interrumpiéndole</p><p>-Esto es una puta broma ¿cierto?- siseó Severus iracundo</p><p>-Broma es la que pretendes venderme…</p><p>-Suficiente, me largo- siseó el pocionista poniéndose de pie con violencia y saliendo del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo</p><p>Siguió su camino con mandíbulas y puños crispados sin poder creer que su mejor amigo hubiese tomado partido por el mocoso sin dudarlo un segundo y sin darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda, y debía admitir que se sentía profundamente traicionado.</p><p>**********************************************************</p><p>El sol se había ocultado y la noche comenzaba a refrescar cuando Severus por fin llegó a su hogar tambaleándose por todas aquellas rondas de licor muggle que ingirió después de llegar a esa taberna de mala muerte con la que se había topado mientras deambulaba furioso por la city de Londres.</p><p>Mientras caminaba por su pequeño vestíbulo intentó enfocar la vista en busca de su fiel gato pero su búsqueda se detuvo cuando una forma abultada y muy colorida en la mesa del comedor llamó su atención, con pasos arrastrados y algunos tropiezos logró acercarse a dicho objeto extraño y fue entonces cuando pudo verlo más definido haciendo que soltara el aire con fuerza y la sangre se le helara. Frente a él se encontraba un gran y frondoso ramo de flores de colores y aromas que eran completamente discordantes la una de la otra, pero entregaban un mensaje conciso, uno que como buen pocionista entendió aun en su ebriedad, con una mano temblorosa rozó algunos de los pétalos dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en la contradictoria belleza del mensaje: camelias rosas, jacintos amarillos y purpuras, geranios rosados y pequeños áster con su vibrante color lavanda, letales acónitos, gladiolas multicolor y brillantes dalias anaranjadas, narcisos amarillos, pensamientos multicolor y eglantinas.</p><p>Para rematar, una solitaria flor de bellos tonos rosados y blancos esperaba en la mesa fuera del vibrante y llamativo arreglo floral, Severus la tomó intentando en vano contener su ansiedad y sus lágrimas corrieron libres cuando reconoció la rosa salvaje</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Cuatro: La primer quincena sin Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate everything about you<br/>Why do I love you?<br/>I hate everything about you<br/>Why do I love you?</p><p>Only when I stop to think<br/>About you, I know<br/>Only when you stop to think<br/>About me, do you know?</p><p>El reconocido pocionista Severus Snape no se encontraba bien y era fácil para cualquiera darse cuenta, se veía más pálido de lo usual y sus ojeras parecían sacos violáceos, su cabello era un desastre de nudos y parecía estar siempre a la defensiva, fue por eso que Minerva McGonagall decidió visitarle en su hogar.</p><p>-Severus, es evidente que algo te sucede y sabes que puedes confiar en mí- susurró la directora tomando su mano con delicadeza</p><p>-Lo que me sucede es que me sucede es que nadie se da cuenta de la terrible y evidente verdad- siseó el hombre molesto</p><p>-Querido, sé que ocurrió algo entre Harry y tú pero es normal que las parejas discutan- murmuró la mujer con voz condescendiente- Dale tiempo y se arreglaran…</p><p>-Ese mocoso y yo no tenemos nada que arreglar, está fuera de mi vida y ahí está bien- siseó</p><p>-Severus, estás exagerando…</p><p>--¿Lo estoy?- le interrumpió- no tienes ni idea de las cosas que él… de lo que he tenido que soportar</p><p>-Sé que el carisma y entusiasmo de Harry pueden contrastar fuertemente con tu personalidad pero es justamente eso lo que os complementa, no todo debió ser malo…</p><p>-¿Carisma y entusiasmo? Ustedes sólo ven lo que él quiere que vean- murmuró enfermo de la misma cantaleta- yo soy el único que lo conoce realmente, yo soy el único que se da cuenta de las cosas que hace y del cómo me acosa día y noche sin descanso, soy el único que entiende las sutiles amenazas en sus “obsequios”, esos que ustedes tanto admiran mientras se niegan a bajarlo de su pedestal- declaró el hombre con furia</p><p>-Severus ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Simplemente resulta imposible creer que estemos hablando del mismo Harry Potter- murmuró la animaga con el ceño ligeramente fruncido</p><p>-¿Sabes? Esperaba que medio mundo mágico me dedicara esa mirada- dijo Severus observándola decepcionado- esa mirada que dice que soy un loco paranoico pero jamás lo habría creído de ti Minerva</p><p>-Muchacho…</p><p>-Lo siento pero tengo pedidos que terminar- susurró poniéndose de pie haciendo que la mujer suspirara con pesar mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita frente a la chimenea</p><p>-Lamento haberte molestado- murmuró la profesora tomando un puñado de polvos flu- ¡Despacho de Minerva McGonagall!- gritó la mujer desapareciendo entre las lamas verdes</p><p>El ojinegro se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y se jaló el cabello con frustración, estaba harto de las miradas de reproche y palabras condescendientes, estaba harto de escuchar como el maldito niño-que-vivió negaba que su relación hubiese terminado diciendo que tan sólo tuvieron una acalorada discusión mientras se hacía la victima narrando “las noches en vela sin su amado Sev” y el cómo supuestamente no podía consumir alimento alguno de la preocupación… y sobre todo estaba cansado de sentirse tan miserable, mientras se lamentaba de manera repentina en su mente revolotearon por tan sólo un instante las palabras de su antigua colega “<em>NO TODO DEBIÓ SER TAN MALO…”</em></p><p>-Te odio tanto Harry- siseó con las mandíbulas apretadas y conteniendo las lágrimas pues no lo diría pero lo que más odiaba en ese momento era a esa pequeña parte de sí mismo que extrañaba con locura al ojiverde</p><p>****************************************************</p><p>
  <em>Sus manos recorrían la pulcra y suave piel con delicadeza, se atrevería a decir que incluso con un deje de devoción, sus bocas se devoraban salvajes en un beso que era todo lengua y saliva mientras sus dientes marcaban como suyos los labios ajenos. Sus respiraciones eran fuertes y descompensadas haciendo evidente su excitación, sus pieles perladas en sudor parecían arder bajo el toque del otro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eres hermoso- susurró el mayor sin poder creer su maldita suerte mientras observaba las suaves curvas de Harry Potter bajo su cuerpo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Severus, Severus… por favor…- suplicó el menor abrazando sus huesudas caderas con aquellas piernas torneadas y perfectas producto del quidditch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó con voz ronca</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A ti, te quiero a ti Severus, tómame ahora…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El ojinegro no se hizo de rogar, sus labios se estamparon contra los del menor mientras su mano alineaba su punzante erección contra aquella virginal entrada, con suavidad comenzó a empujarse en su interior, ganándose un suave siseó por parte de su pareja a pesar de la preparación y los hechizos lubricantes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Agh, dioses Harry… me voy a derretir dentro de ti murmuró el mayor contra aquellos hinchados labios y resistiendo el impulso de moverse para permitirle adaptarse a la sensación</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eres más grande de lo que esperaba- gimoteó el ojiverde respirando pesado</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Relájate mi pequeño- murmuró Severus y pasó varios minutos repartiendo besos por su rostro, cuello y clavículas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estoy listo, muévete Sev- pidió el menor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez, se entregaron  sin restricciones ni prejuicios, adoraron el cuerpo ajeno como si de una deidad se tratara, dientes y uñas marcaron la carne mientras sus palabras se grabaron a fuego en sus almas, por primera vez en su vida Harry se sintió amado sin condición y Severus se sintió atractivo, deseado mientras su joven amante besaba y mordía sus cicatrices como si fueran un preciado tesoro y en ese momento no le importó en lo absoluto su aspecto escuálido y horrible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Te quiero- susurró el mayor acunando a Harry contra su pecho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo te amo- contestó el ojiverde besando su pecho- y espero algún día lograr que me ames con la misma intensidad…</em>
</p><p>Severus despertó con la respiración agitada y una incómoda sensación de humedad en los boxers, sus manos cubrieron su rostro con vergüenza antes de morder uno de sus puños frustrado mientras ahogaba un grito de impotencia: Había tenido de nuevo un sueño húmedo con su ex pareja.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo Cinco: El primer mes sin Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate everything about you<br/>Why do I love you?<br/>You hate everything about me<br/>Why do you love me?</p><p>I hate<br/>You hate<br/>I hate<br/>You love me</p><p>I hate everything about you<br/>Why do I love you?</p><p>Severus Snape era oficialmente un desastre, había visitado ya en tres ocasiones a su medimago en San Mungo por sobre esfuerzo y este le advirtió que si continuaba así se le prohibirían todas las labores y se le impondría reposo absoluto, incluso le amenazaron con ingresarle al hospital,</p><p>El pocionista no podía permitir que vieran lo desmejorado que en realidad estaba así que se negó de inmediato y prometió que obedecería (estaba acostumbrado después de todo), en las últimas semanas había desarrollado el hábito de llorar frustrado por el simple hecho de despertar en una cama fría y solitaria, al ducharse tardaba más de lo usual pues se restregaba con fuerza y con agua casi en punto de ebullición dejando su piel rojiza y con los poros incluso sangrando en ocasiones, como si eso fuera a borrar las cicatrices que tanto aborrecía, al desayunar siempre preparaba un par de waffles o panqueques que bañaba en miel y jalea con frutos rojos para simplemente dejarlo sobre la mesa y detectar su dulce y empalagoso aroma  mientras tomaba su habitual desayuno y lo peor era al llegar al laboratorio donde se abstraía hasta que terminaba teniendo accidentes tontos y completamente prevenibles, y cuando recordaba salir de aquel sótano antes de que el cansancio le venciera era por fantasear con unos brazos que le tomaban por la espalda y suaves risitas cómplices que le obligaban  salir de la casa para obtener aire fresco, por último para coronar su grandioso día iba a una cama aún más fría que en la mañana y despertaba a media noche entre jadeos y gemidos por dulces recuerdos que le atormentaban.</p><p>Severus Snape era un total desastre porque se odiaba a sí mismo por extrañar a una persona que le había hecho demasiado daño, al pensar en Harry Potter de inmediato pensaba en las peleas a gritos que obviamente el joven insonorizaba, recordaba las lágrimas y chantajes que tantas veces le hicieron ceder sintiéndose culpable, las absurdas escenas de celos porque al menor no le gustó como le saludaba el nuevo vecino, el dolor y confusión en su ser cada mañana después de que Harry reclamara su turno como activo, recordaba las veces que se humilló a sí mismo para hacer feliz al ojiverde pero sin poderlo evitar también evocaba los recuerdos de las risas y las sonrisas, sus manos tomadas mientras caminaban, los besos robados a hurtadillas, el calor de sus cuerpos recordándose cada noche que no estaban solos, los viajes por el mundo, las cenas en casa, sus pequeños bailes en la sala de su hogar y el gran equipo que formaban… y por ello se odiaba aún más porque odiaba seguir amando a Harry.</p><p>******************************************************</p><p>Eran ya las nueve de la noche del día 31 de octubre, hoy sería un día muy diferente a su patética rutina ya establecida, Severus lo supo desde que despertó y estuvo en lo correcto. Por la mañana el pocionista preparaba sus ritos anuales cuando recibió por lechuza un hermoso cuerno de abundancia lleno de manzanas, calabacines, maíz, granadas, nueces, frutos del bosque y pasteles del alma, de nuevo el obsequio solo tenía por firma una ramita de acónito y una rosa salvaje, en eso momento quiso tirarlo al basurero pero no se atrevió a molestar a los ancestros así que lo conservó colocándolo en el altar de Samhaim (otro pretexto que puso para engañarse al igual que con los obsequios anteriores), después de eso continuo con un poco de trabajo pero la sensación de ser observado no le permitía concentrarse por lo que decidió distraerse con los rituales del día y al caer la noche antes de realizar la fogata algo se apoderó de él, no dejaba de sentirse extraño, de pensar en cuerpos juveniles y ojos verdes, y se reprochó por eso pues hoy era un día decisivo, por fin lo haría, lo había estado planeando a detenimiento, debía hacerlo y no podía permitir que su estúpido corazón interrumpiera sus propios planes, así que harto tomó una decisión que incluso a sí mismo le sorprendió…</p><p>Y es por eso que sin entender muy bien por qué y ahora un tanto arrepentido de su arranque de valentía se encontraba ahora en un nada discreto bar gay en el Londres muggle y bebiendo una pinta de cerveza mientras analizaba a todos a su alrededor</p><p>-Puedes hacerlo…- Severus susurró para sí mismo decidido a dejar ir de una vez por todas</p><p>Pero no era fácil, pues mientras una parte de sí le decía que él no pertenecía a este lugar, que él era un mortífago, el maldito murciélago de las mazmorras, de apariencia horrenda, desfigurado y viejo, diciéndose que nadie más que el joven auror podría amarle y preguntándose qué tan patético se vería a ojos de su ex, la otra voz en su interior le instaba a dejar de lloriquear por el ojiverde, harto de pensar en el mocoso y diciéndose que si realmente un clavo saca a otro clavo entonces valía la pena el intento…</p><p>-El disfraz de vampiro sexy y misterioso nunca pasa de moda- murmuró un joven de unos treinta años tomando asiento a su lado. Era tan alto como él, de fina musculatura, cabellos color oro y ojos azules</p><p>-Decidí ir por lo seguro- susurró siguiéndole la corriente</p><p>-Pues hiciste bien cariño, daría lo que sea por sentir esos colmillos- declaró con descaro acercándose más</p><p>-Podrías arrepentirte…</p><p>-Voy a correr el riesgo- cuando menos lo esperó los labios del joven se encontraron con los suyos, de forma pausada el pocionista correspondió dando acceso a la lengua ajena.</p><p>El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras sus lenguas exploraban de forma experta y concienzuda la cavidad bucal contraria, una mano acarició discretamente el muslo del pelinegro acercándose lentamente hasta su entrepierna y él lo permitió gustoso, estaba realmente disfrutando del momento hasta que su estúpida mente comenzó a comparar, aquellos labios no eran tan suaves, esa lengua no tenía el dulce sabor del pay de melaza, aquella mano no le estrujaba haciéndole sentir escalofríos… aquel hombre no era Harry.</p><p>Despacio y con cortesía Severus se separó del rubio quien le sonrió antes de separarse también hasta una distancia más civil</p><p>-Debe ser alguien muy importante para que pienses en él aún besándote con alguien más- susurró el joven con mirada cálida y sin ningún tipo de reproche en la voz</p><p>-Es algo complicado…</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>Pronto sería medianoche y Severus se encontraba en el patio trasero de su hogar, la hoguera ardía con fuerza lanzando altas llamas y brasas al cielo donde la diosa madre espera su ofrenda, mientras tanto el pelinegro sostenía una foto de Harry con manos dudosas.</p><p>Samhaim servía para deshacerse de aquello que nos hería, es por eso que cada año desde que se había mudado Severus había aprendido a dejar ir viejos recuerdos y sanar viejas heridas dejando ir un recuerdo o rencor en pos de ser libre, había perdonado a James Potter y Sirius Black, se disculpó con Remus Lupin por su comportamiento infantil y le hizo saber que no le guardaba más rencor por el incidente en la casa de los gritos y a Lily la dejó ir por fin para ser libre de amar a su hijo, cada año había cumplido su objetivo sin titubear pero ahora que se disponía a ser libre de nuevo no podía pues era la mano que había sostenido en busca de soporte cada año justamente la de quien planeaba dejar ir…</p><p>-Hazlo- susurró una voz conocida a la distancia</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- preguntó girándose para verle de frente</p><p>-¿Regresamos a la etapa de los apellidos?- cuestionó molesto- Eso es cruel hasta para ti Severus. Estoy aquí porque tenía la esperanza de utilizar Samhaim para dejar ir esta pelea tonta pero después de lo que vi hoy…</p><p>-¿Lo que viste?- cuestionó implorando que no se refiriera a lo que estaba imaginando</p><p>-Ese fue un muy buen beso, es un hombre afortunado… ¿Cómo se llamaba?</p><p>-No… no lo sé…</p><p>-¿Así que ahora eres una pequeña zorra?- siseó furioso</p><p>-Dime que no le hiciste daño- susurró sintiendo miedo</p><p>-Así que después de todo si te importa… He dado lo mejor de mí para arreglar esto y tú vas a besuquearte con el primer fulano que se te cruza- gruñó</p><p>-No puedes reclamar nada, tú y yo ya no somos nada…</p><p>-Puedes decir eso tantas veces como quieras pero eso no lo vuelve verdad- le interrumpió el menor acercándose cual depredador- Eres tan mío como yo soy tuyo</p><p>-Aléjate, no quiero saber nada de ti- gruñó el mayor</p><p>-¡Entonces demuéstralo y arroja la foto de una puta vez! Ve y quema también todos los regalos que sé tienes dentro de la casa- gritó el joven</p><p>-Lárgate…</p><p>-¡No puedes! No lo harás porque estas tan colado hasta los huesos como yo, porque aunque no lo admitas sabes que te hago falta, me necesitas…</p><p>-No lo hago…</p><p>-¿Y que fueron esas visitas a San Mungo? ¿Los sueños húmedos y las pociones para dormir?- inquirió alzando una ceja</p><p>-Eres un puto demente, sabía que me espiabas…</p><p>-Era obvio Sev, soy un auror, mi trabajo es espiar mortifagos sin que lo noten…- contestó con cinismo</p><p>-Vete a la mierda Harry- siseó caminando hacía la casa, el moreno le siguió entrando antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara</p><p>-Bien, ya soy Harry de nuevo- dijo victorioso</p><p>-No te quiero más ¡Entiéndelo!- gritó mientras continuaba su camino a la sala</p><p>-Mentiras, tú no puedes vivir sin mí- declaró siguiéndole</p><p>-Te odio ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez!- gritó sobre sus talones y le empujó al notar la nula distancia entre ellos</p><p>-Y yo a ti, te odio porque me vuelves débil, porque no dejo de pensar en ti ningún puto segundo- contestó Harry deteniéndole cuando intentaba empujarle de nuevo iniciando así un breve forcejeo que terminó con una mesa volcada y ellos en el suelo, Harry a horcajadas sobre el mayor</p><p>-Te detesto, no te tolero- gruñó el mayor intentando contener un llanto lleno de rabia e impotencia</p><p>-Lo sé- contestó el ojiverde</p><p>-No te quiero conmigo, deseo matarte con mis propias manos- continuó</p><p>-Lo sé</p><p>-Te desprecio…</p><p>-Lo sé…</p><p>-Te… te… t-te amo y odio amarte más de lo que te odio- siseó mientras sus lágrimas corrían libres</p><p>-Lo sé amor…</p><p>-Te extraño…</p><p>-Y yo a ti, como un loco- susurró colocando las manos del mayor a los costados de su cabeza y besándolo con violencia, todo lengua i dientes reclamando la propiedad de aquel territorio tan conocido para él y el mayor se dejó hacer y deshacer sabedor de su derrota.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus Snape gruñía impotente mientras Harry le montaba como a los mismísimos dioses, sus manos atadas descansaban sobre su cabeza mientras el joven mecía las caderas en amplios círculos empalándose a sí mismo siempre hasta lo más profundo</p><p>-Aghhh… Harry… dioses…</p><p>-No irás, te lo prohíbo. No puedes ir sin mí- murmuró el ojiverde deteniéndose unos instantes y mirándole a los ojos</p><p>-Harry… entiende…</p><p>-No- le interrumpió reiniciando sus movimientos, esta vez ocupando su pecho como apoyo mientras daba fuertes sentones</p><p>-Oh mierda… carajo, amor…</p><p>-Ahh sí… me encante, m-me encanta joderte así Sevie- gimió arqueando la espalda</p><p>-Ahh por Circe… Harry, amor no puedo más…</p><p>-Dilo…</p><p>-Harry…</p><p>-¡Dilo!</p><p>-¡Está bien! ¡No iré, no iré! Por favor…</p><p>El menor interrumpió besándole con violencia mientras una mano a tientas desataba una suave tita de cuero de la base del pene del mayor quien jadeó de placer mientras le volvían a cabalgar hasta alcanzar el clímax juntos</p><p>-Ahhh… ¡SEV!</p><p>-Agh Harry… carajo ¡SÍ!- ambos suspiraron satisfechos mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, Harry desató los brazos del mayor antes de dejarse caer sin fuerza contra aquel amplio pecho y sonrió al sentir aquellos brazos envolverle</p><p>-No fue tan difícil ¿cierto?- murmuró con orgullo en la voz</p><p>-Esto fue ridículo cariño- contestó el ojinegro un tanto molesto</p><p>-No te pareció ridículo mientras me follabas…</p><p>-Harry, los Malfoy nos invitan cada año a su baile- susurró</p><p>-Sí y tuvieron la osadía de invitarte sabiendo que yo no estaré- siseó enojado</p><p>-Supongo que no querían que pasara Yule solo- contestó torciendo los ojos</p><p>-No lo estarás, te llevaré de contrabando de ser necesario…</p><p>-Eres un idiota- murmuró divertido</p><p>-Un idiota y tu esposo, te jodes- contestó dando suaves besos en aquel torso que tanto amaba y que estaba lleno de sus marcas de amor.</p><p>Severus cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias y mimos de su esposo, si tenía suerte el mocoso se daría por satisfecho y dormirían el resto de la tarde, de lo contrario Harry exigiría su turno estando arriba y él tendría que resignarse a dejarse follar hasta el cansancio aun sin acostumbrarse del todo a ser quien recibe a pesar de casi diez años juntos.</p><p>-Te amo Sev- murmuró el moreno contra su piel</p><p>-Y yo a ti cariño- contestó acariciando suavemente su cabello</p><p>Era verdad, amaba con locura al joven jefe de aurores, era dependiente de él y no podía vivir tranquilamente si no le tenía a su lado y aun así le detestaba de forma visceral, a veces deseaba estrangularle y cada que peleaban parecía ser que en esa ocasión sería en la cual por fin pasarían a la barrera de lo físico pero nunca lo hacían. Era algo tóxico y enfermizo y Severus era consciente de ello pero no parecía dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto, no de nuevo.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>